Wait How Did That Happen?
by dracosgrl24
Summary: It's pretty much all explained in the default first chapter.
1. Intro

Wait... How Did That Happen?

Characters

Jess + Ant

Rachel + Christian Chris for short

Juan

Justine + Critter

Celena + Matt

Amber + Kyle

Jenna + Draco no couple

Josh + Scott no couple

Setting

Mostly in NY, and a lot of other places. It's also during the summer, and there's more that could happen.

Plot

Everyone lives in the same house, minus 2 characters they run into afterwards. After that, a lot of other random things start happening.

Other Comments

This is just something I'm writing out of my own free time and boredom. Some really weird things might happen as a result, and they just flow from the mind to the paper. There's most likely another story coming after this one!


	2. Odd Things, But Funny

Chapter 1: Odd Things, But Funny

Today was just going to be another day, one that hopefully wouldn't go wrong. Well, what can I say? I live with the best friends, and the most amazing boyfriend in the world. I'll just say that he's the best I've ever had in a while, opposed to my other ex's that were complete jerks. Anyway, today wasn't going to suck, right? Boy, was I wrong. I knew some odd people were going to show up, I just didn't know when or where.

It all started with Christian bothering the living CRAP out of me. He kept on making really dump comments about me and Ant. Then, Ant smacked Christian upside the head but he still didn't stop. He kept making really weird comments, so I ended up shoving him in a closet with Rachel. She didn't know that it was him in the closet until an hour later.

All of a sudden, I heard this HUGE scream coming from the closet. I opened the door and saw the weirdest thing. Rachel and Chris were on opposite sides of the closet, and they were just screaming at each other. I started laughing, and then Ant walked over. He put his arms around me and started laughing. They didn't even know we were there until half an hour later.

After that, my day eventually got even better, minus the creepy feelings in the pit of my stomach. Everyone else finally woke up, so my day was going pretty well. The only weird part was Matt telling me the night before that he liked me, so that put a new perspective on things. Of course, Rach found out. I made her swear not to tell anyone though. I had no idea about Draco liking me too. Now, he's a totally different story.

I met him about a year ago, and I never really stopped thinking about him. The only thing I didn't know was that he liked me, too. Now, I had the creepiest feeling in the world that he was going to try and steal me away from Ant, and everyone else that loves me. I knew that because he tried getting me from Zach, and it almost worked but he dumped me before it could. Then, I met Ant so Draco's plan went down the drain.

I still got occasional phone calls that ended with major cases of blushing, then telling Ant that it was my silly mother. But deep down, the feelings for Draco were still there. I had no clue on what I was going to do. Of course, I knew I loved Ant, but there was something about Draco that kept me hooked on him.

In the meantime, me and Ant were out of the house. We were just walking outside, not caring who saw us. He had his arm around me, and for some odd reason the song "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace came on. I knew Draco was around somewhere after that, only because I remembered that he liked all the same things I did. I cried, and Ant gave me the biggest hug ever.

He said everything was going to be fine, and he wasn't going to leave me for anyone. Then, I stopped crying and went back inside. All of a sudden, I heard someone knock on the door. I opened it up and saw Draco there. My eyes went huge, then Jenna popped out and gave me the biggest hug ever. I looked at Draco and he smirked, knowing that I still liked him.

Ant came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He looked right at Draco and knew who he was. I knew automatically that there were going to be some problems. I was debating whether or not I should let them in because of how I felt about Draco. I finally let them in, but not before realizing that it was way too late to do anything. That was also going to be one of the major mistakes I made about that house/who lived in it.

Apparently Ant felt something was up with Draco because he tightened his grip around me. I told Draco and Jenna where their rooms were, then went to the kitchen to make some lunch. Draco ended up following me instead of Ant.

"Why are you here, Draco?" I asked once I saw him there.

"Jess... you know what we had before, I want it back.. I miss you so much." He replied with pure sincerity in his voice.

I knew right then and there that this was going to be the hardest decision I've made. I knew Jenna liked Ant, and he apparently liked her.


	3. More Odd But Funny Things

Chapter 2: More Odd But Funny Things

The next day, I finally remembered that the fair was coming up. So, everyone automatically knew that I wanted to go. Even Draco and Jenna knew that. Of course, they didn't mind because they knew how much fun it was going to be. Everyone was already going with who they were dating, but Draco and Jenna weren't. They were the only ones going as friends. I also thought everyone was happy, minus Draco and Matt but that was pretty obvious.

When Midnight Madness finally came up, I was psyched. I couldn't wait to have another amazing night. I knew that me and Jenna were going to make it even better. Around 7 we all went to get ready. All the girls decided on the same style, just different things at the same time. By the time we were done, it was about 9.

The guys were ready about an hour ago, and they were just sitting around in the living room waiting for us. I noticed Ant was wearing one of his Cradle of Filth hoodies, and Draco was wearing an A7X one. All the other guys had band hoodies on, but they were all different. I also noticed that Draco, Ant and Matt were wearing Axe, so I hung out around them for most of the night. Jenna knew automatically what Draco was trying to pull, and Ant obviously did too because he grabbed me around the waist. He pulled me to him, and I knew I wasn't going anywhere soon.

I also noticed the look on Rach's face, then I noticed her staring at Christian. I felt my eyes roll, then stopped myself. Once we finally left, it was 9:30. Considering I knew everyone there, we got in free. Draco looked really impressed, but everyone else knew about that already. We also got the wristbands for the rides free, and we were on our way around the fair.

Draco just happened to notice a new ride, one that happened to be a huge roller coaster. He looked over at me and saw tears in my eyes. He went to hug me but Ant got there first. I sent an apologetic look towards him and he just nodded. I noticed the roller coaster had 4 seats across, so the first one was Ant, me, Draco and Jenna.

The others just filled in the other seats, and I saw Amber/Kyle. I showed Ant where they were, and his eyes went huge. He still knew that Amber liked him. Then, the ride started and I automatically shut my eyes. I also felt 2 hands grab mine, so I opened them back up. I looked at both of the guys next to me and each one had one of my hands in theirs. Ant looked really mad once he saw Draco with my right hand in his left.

At the end, an ostrich popped out and I screamed loud enough for the whole town to hear. Before the ride actually stopped, I opened my eyes. Paris Hilton's dead body with a metal rod popped out. I really screamed at that. I swear the whole state heard that one, and I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. I realized it was Draco's.

I bit his hand, but he still kept it over my mouth. I just sighed and waited for the ride to end. It finally did, and we all got off. After that he took his hand away from my mouth. Boy, was I glad of that one. Ant had a weird look on his face, and I noticed that he was staring at Rach.

I went over by Jenna and Draco, and I had to lean closer to Jenna so Draco couldn't hear what I was going to ask her.

"Jen, can you go up to Ant and ask him if he likes Rach? Don't make it too obvious that I want to know though..." I trailed off after that. She nodded then hopped over to Ant. I had to laugh at her. Then I saw her lean up and whisper something in Ant's ear. He whispered something back, then Jenna started to walk back to me and Draco.

She stopped over by Matt and hugged him, then noticed me starting at her. She grinned and came back over. I was really starting to wonder about her. She brought me out of my thoughts by saying that Ant did like Rach. SHe also said something about Ant liking her too, but I already knew that.

I was really starting to wonder about what I was going to do about Anthony. Of course, I had to do what my heart told me to. I knew that I still liked Draco, but I had a feeling that I really liked Matt too. That was seriously going to mess up my thoughts. I also knew that I was going to need Jenna's help the most - the only one that possibly could.


	4. The Fair Freaks

Chapter 3: The Fair Freaks

Once we were away from the death roller coaster, we heard this Spanish lady yelling. I started laughing, but only because I knew what she was saying. Draco was looking at me funny, and I knew what he was thinking. So, I basically translated for him.

"You're not riding in the car! You need to ride the bus to your house!"

Draco stared at me in amazement, but not before I heard Juan yelling something back at her. He took off running after that, so I knew it must have been something bad. I couldn't believe how fast he was going though. After that I translated for Draco.

"You're very stupid! I know how to drive!"

The lady was standing there in pure shock. After that, she finally started to chase him. She was yelling in Spanish hysterics, and I thought she was going to slap him silly. But instead she yelled something along the lines of..."you need to stop running! I'm very old!" She yelled in English though, so I didn't have to translate. We all laughed at the poor lady.

Finally, the old lady left him alone and we went on the bumper cars. Oddly, there were 15 cars left, but Jenna wanted to ride in Ant's car at the last minute so there were 14 now. She smiled apologetically at me and nodded towards Draco. I knew what she wanted me to do, so I grinned back at her and plopped in the drivers seat of Draco's car.

When they started us up, we automatically ran into Ant and Jenna. They laughed and Draco got an evil look in his eye. He went for Matt and rammed him in the rear. I was shocked, and Matt looked slightly mad. The next thing I knew, our whole posse of friends hit us, one car after another. Everyone smiled apologetically at me and I just nodded.

We finally got off, and Ant found his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and walked behind me. Matt and Draco looked so mad, and I could feel them both glaring at him. Jenna noticed, but I was glad that Celena didn't.

We went over to the Gravitron, but Ant let go of me to ask Jenna something. All of a sudden, a guy around 4 inches taller than me I'm 5'4 and staying that way ran into me. When he looked to see who he ran into, I knew automatically who he was. I stared back up at him

"Josh?" I asked.

"Jess?" He answered.

My eyes went huge, then I gave him the biggest hug ever. He asked if he could stand next to me on the Gravitron, and I said yeah. Ant came back over and took one glance at Josh before he went back over by Jenna. Even Draco knew something was up because he stood on the other side of me. I had a feeling that Ant was finally starting to trust him because he stood next to Jenna with a slightly relieved look on his face.

After that, we all got off and I noticed how tired everyone was. It was 1am, so we decided to go back home. We ran into the creepy Spanish lady again, so we took off running. Even Josh knew she was trouble, and he caught up to me with ease. Draco was right behind me.

"You seriously need to stop running! I'm an old cow!" She yelled in English.

We started laughing again, and I didn't need to translate. Josh kept staring at me while running, and he randomly caught me when I tripped. He offered me a piggyback ride, and I was so tired that I didn't refuse. We finally got home, and he asked if he could live with us as long as Scott could too. I looked at everyone and they agreed that they could.

I showed him where his room was, then called Scott to tell him the news. I noticed Josh's stuff there already, and I wondered how it was. He said it was "magic", and I seriously started noticing weird stuff going on. I rolled my eyes and hugged him, then left his room. I went down the hallway and noticed Jenna motioning for me to go into her room.

"Jess, what are you going to do about all 4 guys after you?" She asked once I got in there.

"I... honestly don't know yet." I answered.


	5. Mind Games

Chapter 4: Purple Mood Rings

The next day after I woke up, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I had the weirdest feeling that someone was behind me. I turned around and saw Matt there. I had no clue of what he was going to do until he kissed me. I forgot about everything and kissed back until reality hit and I pulled away. He smiled and knew that I liked him.

I rolled my eyes and took everyone their breakfast. They all looked grateful, and happy that they had their own rooms. When I got to Josh's room, he closed the door and automatically pulled me to him. He smiled and kissed me. I heard the door lock so I kissed back. Somehow, I knew my mood ring was purple.

"Jess... will you... argh I can't ask this yet!" He said witha sad look on his face.

"Umm.. give me a few days to figure stuff out, alright? Then I'll get back to you." I said with an encouraging smile.

I left his room with a grin on my face. That automatically disappeared when I walked past Rachel's room. I saw her kissing someone that wasn't Christian. I finally saw that it was Ant. Soon after I saw that, I heard footsteps behind me. I silently turned around and saw Christian. I motioned for him to look, and he did.

"Rach, it's OVER!" Christian yelled.

I grimaced because of how loud his voice was. Then, I knew what to do.

"Ant, this isn't working out as well as I thought it was before. It's over." I said calmly and walked away.

Draco practically ran to me when he heard what happened and hugged me. I had no control over my emotions and I just cried on his shoulder. He whispered some stuff that made me smile again, then I hugged him back and went down to Josh's room to look for him. Somehow, he knew what happened with me and Ant. I wondered what he thought, but he gave me a look that said he understood what I had to do.

I felt a weird dripping/oozing sensation around my stomach, then looked down. I saw it was bleeding and also saw Josh's horrified face. I knew it was Amber. Then, I passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with everyone but Amber around me.

"SHE'S AWAKE!!" Everyone yelled.

I smiled weakly and was glad to be alive. Ant and Rach had sad looks on their faces, and they asked everyone besides Christian if they could leave for a bit. They all nodded and left my room.

"Jess, I'm sorry we're over. I didn't think that you or Christian would find out..." Ant said.

"I'm sorry too, but I think you'll be better off with Rach. I also have a feeling that Christian over there likes Jenna, a lot." I said with a smirk.

Christian started blushing, and I heard a gasp from outside. Rach just looked glad that I wasn't holding a grudge against her. I assured her that I'd never be able to hold a grudge over something like that. Everyone automatically came back in, and Jenna/Justine had a huge grin on their face.

The gasp I heard ended up to be Justine's, and I noticed a very beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger. I looked at Crit, and he had the goofiest grin on his face so I knew what happened. I felt so happy for them. At least one couple's staying strong, right? Now I wondered if I could ever do the same thing Justine and Crit were.

Juan and everyone else gave me a huge hug. I figured out that I could go home, so I went with them. I noticed that Amber's room was cleared out when I was home. Everyone else said that they made her move out because of what she did to me. I was really glad for that.

I finally heard that Christian and Jenna were together, and I couldn't be happier for her. I still needed help on who to date considering... well, you should know already. I figured out what I was going to do. Somehow, Jenna figured it out as well. She knew it involved a TV show with 25 guys. She winked at me to show her approval.

I signed up for the show, considering I was the right age for it. They called back the next day to tell me that I was the new bachelorette. I was really excited.


End file.
